gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate - Echoes of Return (Platinum)
__TOC__ Platinum's run is Oct 23rd - 27th and is the first run of EG '09! What is Ebon Gate? :See also: The Official Posting, Ebon Gate Auction 09, Ebon Gate 09 Wish List. Storyline Long ago, just at the fringes of memory for Velathae's oldest residents, there stood a belfry tower. Famed it was through the town, for its bells pealed with joyous songs for joyous occasions, from births to weddings to passing on to another life. Yet, when its owners passed away, its fame was of another kind: a specter soon reigned over the structure, pacing through the tower and upon the upper reaches. No one knew where the spirit had come from, or why it suddenly appeared one day, but the belfry was obviously cursed. So cursed, in fact, that the spirit spent the majority of its time pounding fists against the stony summit of the belfry. Perhaps even more frightening to the town residents, however, were the strange and cryptic riddles that issued from the specter's lips as whispers that carried far on stormy eves. At first subdued, the odd rantings and pounding sounds grew louder and louder over the passing months, and the villagers became more and more afraid for their safety. Who knew when the specter would descend and unleash his rage upon them? One night, nearly a year after the specter's first sighting, the bells in the tower began to ring with violent intent. Driven by extreme fear, the villagers massed together at the tower's base, where they then locked the tower door. Once locked, and once certain that the specter was still inside, they set torches to the tower. Thus it came to pass that the tower that once heralded the best and brightest of occasions with its elegant tolling of the bells quickly and quietly -- for the bells suddenly quieted as the flames grew higher -- burned completely down to the ground. Only once did the specter appear up in the belfry, his eyes wild with terror, before fading out of sight, never to be seen again. The next morning, all that remained of the tower were broken stones, which were soon overtaken by wildflowers and grass. With time, the existence of the tower and its ghostly resident passed out of the village stories, and for most, completely out of memory. ---- Although still shrouded in mystery, the Tower Hill family is well known as an eccentric, greedy group obsessed with collecting items of all kinds -- from pieces of useless fancy to those of wondrous abilities. Many feel that the family is cursed given some of their past unsavory collection practices, including theft and unfair gain. Even so, the family has given away and auctioned off some of its items in the past; thus, the items pass through their hands, making way for new marvels. This year, the family has announced that they will disperse some more of their collection to those who gain entrance to Tower Hill for the auctions over the weekend. While some may see this as a means to right the wrongs of the family, others have noted that the family members have been acting just bit more strange than normal, as if there is something going on that the rest of Velathae has yet to discover -- that they may be responsible for the appearance of things best left forgotten. For, of significance to a handful, there is the appearance of something that should not be there: rising from the ground along a strange path on the western edges of Velathae is a tower that is capped with a belfry. Strange tolling sounds, eerie and cryptic, are heard throughout the tower. Whispered rumors have just started to float around the town as the oldest of the villagers begin to remember... Schedule Coming soon! Services Offered Coming soon! Auction/Raffle Listing Coming soon! Merchants *Aersalyn *Ageta *Ahalia *Ahieltria *Anfhuil *Armella *Ashelis *Berla *Brighita *Cetiei *Chamblin *Creidne *Danekas *Frinko *Hanval *Heddy *Imdal *Ivora *Jeem *Lixua *Lmere *Loehli *Lyntha *Lyrarose *Milintica *Motega *Muirne *Myrellie *Neptunera *Nerille *Nowal *Peretta *Pirenia *Rizyn *Roulin *Rozenwyn *Sarishe *Sealuna *Sheerise *Sylnorilla *Tiffidy *Tintrett *Valinda *Walram *Yansio *Yares *Yvexia *Zetoile *Zieravie *Ziethsmet Category:Festivals